


ATTHS: In the Office

by BigBlue82



Series: ATTHS: Fight the Future [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), Office Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBlue82/pseuds/BigBlue82
Summary: After the first OPR meeting in Fight the Future, Scully tells Mulder she's quitting, but she decides to pay one last visit to their basement office. . . and Mulder joins her.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: ATTHS: Fight the Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	ATTHS: In the Office

Scully stepped onto the elevator. Her body was numb. Mind racing.  Six years. This is where it ended.

She’d expected an entire career. Maybe not with awards and accolades, but at the very least some solid, meaningful work. A reasonable advance up the ladder, nothing executive level, but. . . .

She sighed.

The elevator doors opened and another agent entered. 

“Where to?” he asked.

She hadn’t even pressed the button.

“Basement.” Her response was automatic. Out of her mouth before she remembered their office didn’t even exist anymore. It had been set on fire right along with her career.

The agent pressed the buttons and exited on the second floor. Leaving her alone again. She should have gone to the lobby. Headed home. There was nothing left here for her now. It was over.

Still, she couldn’t bring herself to reach up and touch the button, as the elevator swiftly plummeted along with her stomach. She swallowed a hard knot in her throat and the doors revealed that familiar hallway. Still packed with the same bland boxes of files and copy paper. 

Scully reached up, blocking them from closing. They reopened and she stepped out. The nameplate had already been removed. All of the hard work they’d put in for six long years, erased like it had never been.

Angry tears burned her eyes.

That was one of her personal traits that annoyed her most. When the anger rose up within her, so did the scalding tears. She tested the door, eager to get out of the hall. Not that anyone would be down here anyway, in the realm of the FBI’s most unwanted.

Her mouth quirked up in a bitter smile. She pushed the door open. 

It was clean and fresh inside. The charred stench of the burning files completely eradicated. Neutral paint. Standard issue desk. A basic, Reticulan gray filing cabinet. Both delivered haphazardly in the middle of the room. Afterthoughts meant to check off a bureaucratic box.

Just like she was.

Thin plastic sheets hung over the back area where the drywall was still raw. Pieced together and smoothed over on the seams with spackle. It was all a great cover-up. Perfectly executed. But who could possibly fill this space the way Mulder did? Because if she was completely honest, she’d always felt like a visitor here. His mark was indelible. Her eyes lifted to the ceiling, looking for the host of No. 2 pencils.

Her heart ached, sharp and visceral, at the loss. But what was she really mourning? The loss of the work, or the loss of him?

Moments ago, she’d told him it was about the work. That’s the official reason she’d given, standing in the hallway on the executive level of the J. Edgar Hoover building, where there were eyes and ears. Always watching. Always listening. But she hoped he’d known her well enough to know the hidden meaning in her words. That it wasn’t about the work. Not really. It was about what they did  _ together _ .

Salt Lake City doesn't hold the same appeal _without you_. That's what she'd almost let slip. Before she'd caught herself and turned it around just in time for Skinner to step out.

Of course, in his driven, megalomaniacal way, Mulder assumed she was deserting him. That she was abandoning his work. That she was planning to move on without him.

She couldn’t see any way around it this time. If they were going to continue along this path together, it couldn’t be under the umbrella of the FBI. They were shut down. Stymied. Blocked at every turn. Maybe she could help in other ways. Maybe she could get a job as an M.E., or teaching somewhere. Anything that she could possibly do now, would only be a day job. A side gig, to the real mission in her life. Their mission.

After all this time, she still had answers she needed on her own. Mulder’s quest had evolved into her quest, too. The cancer. What had been done to her,  _ really _ ? They were inextricably entwined now. There was no going back.

“So I guess we really are the most unwanted now,” Mulder’s smooth voice sounded behind her. Echoing her own thoughts from. . . how long had she been standing here?

Scully turned and her breath hitched, heart stuttering in her chest. Was it the last time she’d ever see him in this place? Their office. Because, he belonged here, and dammit so did she.

Scully wiped an errant tear from her cheek. She dropped her shoulders back, and leaned against the desk. Crossing her ankles like she had so many, many times before. But she couldn’t bring herself to meet that intense hazel stare. When she spoke, her voice was still thick with emotion.

“Talk about a self-fulfilling prophecy.” She focused on a blank spot on the blank floor. Everything blank.

“We can’t quit, Scully. Not now. Not when we’re so close.” He rushed in, all passion and urgency.

“Would you just stop. Just fucking stop it!” Her words were sharp. And now she did look at him. Her gaze slicing him in half. She saw the moment his heart shattered. She twisted the knife. “I’m not doing this anymore.”

“Scully, wh—” His voice broke and faded out. Lower lip worked soundlessly.

“Your endless drive forward, Mulder, it’s too much,” she insisted. “When will you finally realize we have to stop bashing our heads into a wall we’re never going to break through?”

“But. . . how—how can you say that? After everything. Scully, we’re close. I feel—” Mulder flailed aimlessly.

“You feel it?” She shook her head. “God, Mulder. You sound like a fucking record. You just keep saying the same shit over and over. The truth is out there. Yeah, well. We didn’t fucking find it, did we? And you know why? Because you just keep pushing. Well, go ahead. Bash away. See where it gets you. In the meantime, I’m going to go look for another way around.”

Her stomach ached, and she felt dizzy as she stormed for the door. She hated leaving like this. Without a proper goodbye. But it was clear he was never going to see reason. One step from the door and his hand curled around her wrist.

“You’re not giving up?” Mulder set that intensity on her, and she burned.

“Of course not. How could I?”

He gave her a little tug, and then his hand was on her cheek, lips touching hers. Hesitant, once. Again, a fuller taste. Her heart raced. Body buzzed.

“Mulder,” she whispered. His pouty lower lip was right there, hovering. Waiting for her. She tilted up on her toes and closed the distance.

It was all the permission he needed.

Door slammed. His hard body ironed her against the surface. He was surprisingly muscular under the suit. It was easy to hide, but occasionally, she’d had a glimpse of those forearms when he rolled up his sleeves. The way they remained rolled now, after he’d slid on the jacket upstairs. And now it was off again. A puddle on the floor at their feet, while he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

“Ah,” she groaned when he moved to her jaw, down her neck. His hands were everywhere, tugging, searching for more skin to devour. “What are we doing?”

“Jesus, Scully. For once, can you not think?” he begged.

And then his hand was under her blouse. Under her bra. And her brain blacked out into a blissful nothing. Body went limp, melting under the heat of his touch. Yes, God, he could do anything he wanted and it felt so good to let go. To not think about anything at all other than the way his hands felt when he—

“Oh, God.” She gasped and flooded with moisture. 

They were kissing again. Maybe his hand brushed hers when he locked the door. She wasn’t sure. Hands were all over her. But then he was dragging her with him to the desk. He sat down, closer to her level so she didn’t have to break her neck trying to reach him. 

The heels helped, sure, but it was so much better, fitting into the rock-solid space between his thighs. There were too many clothes on him. On both of them.

She shed her blazer. Hands went to his hair. Jesus, it was just as silky and thick as it looked. And he tasted salty, like his sunflower seeds. That oral fixation of his really paid off. The things he could do with his tongue. Now her eyes were watering for a different reason.

Why had she waited so goddamned long to do this?

Fingers tugged at her skirt, edging it up her thighs. But she stopped him. Reached behind her back, lips still locked on his, and opened the zipper.

The black brushed wool slid to the floor. Mulder pulled back, eyes moving down her body like a physical touch. They widened and gleamed, taking in the sight of her black thigh-highs and garter.

“Scully. . . .” His lips worked soundlessly. Wet mouth formed a little O of pleased surprise. “I didn’t know you were so. . . .”

She canted her head to the side. “Sexy?”

“Well.” His hand slid up her bare thigh to cup her ass. “I was going to go with classy. But if you insist.”

Scully grinned, wide and unapologetic. It felt so good to finally hear him say it out loud. Sort of. Close enough. He noticed, and that was what mattered right now. His hand continued moving up and down her silky skin. It was pure bliss. Sending electricity shooting through her entire body. The numbing weight of misery she’d felt only moments ago, lifted completely. She was lighter than air.

They slowed a little. Frantic kissing turning into something deeper, longer, sensual. Mulder pulled back, cast his eyes downward, then back up. A puppy dog wanting to play.

“Can I touch you?” He drew a line along the lace edge of her underwear.

She smoothed her palm up his inner thigh. “As long as I can return the favor.”

Then he smiled and it melted into something searing hot and deadly serious. Everything about him was long and lean and he reached around her so easily. Down the crease of her ass, a sharp tingle of tabooish delight when he edged around the puckered flesh there, before smoothing over her taint, and landing at her core.

It wasn’t apparent how truly hot and wet and tight she was until his fingers dipped inside her. A deep, strangled sound escaped her as she focused on the sensation. Eyes shut. She leaned into him and he cupped the back of her neck to keep her balanced. He filled her with two fingers, her flesh swollen and searing with desire. 

Scully rested her forehead on his shoulder, all thoughts of kissing forgotten, while she just tried to stay alive. Because he was surely going to end her like this. There was no way she would survive the explosion that was ticking down, just like that fucking timer in the vending machine. They were definitely about to take out the entire goddamned building.

They didn’t need words. They were past all that. And besides, she wasn’t even sure she could form words anymore. Her brain short-circuited. Fingers closed down on his shoulders. She pushed him away before it was too much. Too soon.

He watched her with those gorgeous eyes, curious and delighted. She reveled in the way he saw her. Truly saw her. For all that she was.

It was such a relief to be able to share this one last piece of herself with him. So many times, she’d held back. Afraid of what it might change about their partnership. But they weren’t partners anymore. Not even agents. They were completely free.

Scully went for his belt. Loosening the clasp and unwrapping him like all the birthday presents he’d never gifted her. Mulder leaned back on the desk, willing and indulgent.

She inhaled sharply through her nose. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him before. There had been glimpses here and there over the years. It was impossible not to, as much time as they spent together. And it wasn’t like he had any modicum of modesty that he adhered to. It was one of the things she enjoyed about him. That comfort and intimacy they shared. But it had also driven her crazy. 

Now, here she was with his cock in her hand.

Fully erect.

Long and lean. Just like the rest of him.

“What do you think?” His dark eyebrow arched.

She gave it a little squeeze and it pulsed in her hand. “You want a detailed review? Because I’d rather just put my mouth on it.”

Mulder blinked, jaw dropped wide. Then he put his head back and groaned at the ceiling. “Jesus Christ, Scully. How have you never talked to me like this before?”

“Shut up, Mulder,” she told him, and then put his cock in her mouth.

His entire body shuddered, and she seriously thought that was going to be it. But he held on. She took him into her mouth, just the tip at first. Then worked her way down. Slow and steady. His hips found a gentle rhythm. His hands found her hair, the back of her neck, her spine.

She swirled her tongue on him. Clockwise. Counterclockwise. Noting all the spots that made him pulse and moan. She was a scientist after all, and this was the best kind of experiment. 

After a deep grunt, and an urgent tug, she lifted her head. “You okay?”

Mulder ran his thumb along her lower lip. Earnest desire written on his face.

“I wanna be inside you,” he said. “Really inside you. Can we?”

“Yeah.” She smiled, and her senses fired off. Noses feathered together. “I want all of you. Please.”

He stood, and they spun together. A perfect dance. She stepped free of her underwear. The imitation wood paneling of the desktop was already warmed for her bare flesh.

Scully eased back, just enough to find balance. Mulder stepped into her waiting embrace, supporting her thighs. She moaned into his mouth when his thick cock touched her tight entrance. Legs wrapped around his waist. Hips rotated on the desk to find exactly the right angle. The tip, just to make sure he was there, and a breathtaking eternity later, he slid all the way in.

Heart pounding, they took a moment when he reached his hilt. His balls touched her ass, and one stroke was nearly too much. But, she wasn’t ready for it to be over. She couldn’t imagine he was either. It felt so good. Her cheeks warmed along with the rest of her body.

He pulled out halfway. Then in again, taking it slow and steady. Caution was the name of the game, until they could move past the thrill and settle into a rhythm.

Eventually they made it. The effort was worth everything. She clung to him, and he worked her, deeper and harder with each stroke, until the only sound was their flesh coming together, breaths huffing with exertion.

“Scully.” His voice was raw and tight. As breathless as when he returned from his morning runs on a case. “I can’t.”

Sweat beaded on his forehead, smearing across hers. She couldn’t breathe either.

“S’okay.” She licked her dried lips. Dug fingers into his arms. “Do it. Don’t stop.”

Two more strokes and she let loose. One more and he tumbled right after her.

Searing heat rushed into her, releasing a deep aching fullness that cascaded again and again through her whole body. They combusted together, sending shockwaves reverberating through the room. Surely rocking the entire building and the surrounding city streets. Leveling all of D.C. with the release of sexual tension that had been gathering between them for so long. It was nuclear.

They were left a breathless mess of wrinkled clothes and clenched fists. Hair damp and frizzed. Mulder lifted his head. A playful spark lit his eyes, but he kept his face mockingly serious.

“So.” His chest heaved a few times. “My place or yours?”

Scully rolled her eyes, biting back a grin. But she couldn’t hide the deep flush heating her cheeks. “Mulder. We both know you don’t have a bed.”

He leaned in. Palms flat on either side of her. Invading her space in a gloriously new and intimate way. “Clearly we don’t need one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta readers, Annie, Cathy, and Cortlan!
> 
> This story is part of my Fight the Future series, reimagining all the times in the film that Mulder and Scully might have had the opportunity for some sexy times. It was inspired by The X-Cast podcast's Fight the Future Minute series, going through the film one minute at a time.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, my other X-Files fanfic is here on A03 or you can check out my novel Darkness Shifting by Sarah L. Blair on Amazon.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always... trust no one!


End file.
